


The Golden Cage

by NecromaniacKat



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corruption, Death, Divination, F/M, Gifteds, Half-demons, Religion, Resurrection, Slipknot - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, War, delivery, earthbound demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecromaniacKat/pseuds/NecromaniacKat
Summary: Morgana Driscoll is 471 when an emergency trip to Peru gives her a peek through the looking glass of the past. For the next 51 years she is kept close by her peers and hunted down by a very specific hunter by the name of Jim. A single peek through the peephole changed life and history as she knows it.





	1. Chapter 1

Gift.ed  
Adjective: having exceptional talent or natural ability

Peru 1966 

“So, what do you think?” A pale eyed man asked the woman standing in the shadows of the bedroom doorway. She grimaced; her brow furrowed together making deep creases form on her damp forehead. Thick beads of sweat rolled down her entire body, making her midnight black hair stick to her skin even in the high ponytail. Her lips pursed tightly as her green gazed examined the situation and those who are being affected by it in the small bedroom. She looked back at the one who brought her to this small village in the jungle. 

“This thing is very, very old. It’s not a Christianity kind of demon; it’s much stronger than that. So whatever exorcisms that have been performed on her so far have no affect on it. You’ve only made a mockery of yourselves.” The woman spat coldly, her eyes adverting to the priest sitting in the kitchen having his new head wound tended to by one of the villagers. The thirty-something year old man heard what the woman said and he felt his stomach sink into a bottomless pit. She sensed his despair and moved her eyes back up to meet the pale gaze staring down at her with sweat seeping down the flushed flesh around them. 

“I think they’re not telling us everything. The thing possessing her doesn’t just come out of the blue. There needs to be a very old, very sacrificial ritual performed by a very powerful hoodoo priest. The sacrifice isn’t random; they’re handpicked. They have to undergo a series of, almost, trials. Whoever called this thing knew what they were doing and who they were doing it to.” The woman explained to the pale eyed man, Ben was his name. He never told her what it was but she knew the moment she met him. His brow knitted together tightly as he stared at her in disbelief. He was unable to comprehend why anyone would cast this monster into a little girl. Girls were spiritually weaker than boys due to the circumstances of their lives. They’re never able to build themselves up enough to be able to defend themselves in such ways. The green eyed woman explained this to both the priest and the translator earlier that day. 

“What do you want me to do?” Ben asked curiously; hardening himself for the challenge that was about to arise. The woman shook her head vigorously and stepped by the translator. Her patience was wearing thin. She hasn’t slept in three days; she was exhausted from trying to pull this thing out of this nine year old girl and now she learns that the people she’s trying to help haven’t been telling them everything. Now wasn’t the time to show pride. Their child was going to die and be dragged back to wherever this thing came from where she’ll surely be tortured for the rest of eternity. 

“Morgana.” Ben called after her, not knowing what she was going to do next. She ignored his call and went to the small living room next to the child’s, family members gathered silently and prayed. Their eyes snapped up to the intruding female with the look of sheer rage on her fair face. 

“Do you want your daughter to die and be dragged to Hell with this thing or do you want me to help her?” She snarled at the family members in the small room, her voice was as harsh as the reality of the situation. The family turned their attention to Ben as he came into the room behind her. He stuttered a translation for them to understand. The people in the village have only met an English speaking person for the first time a few days ago. The father replied hastily, his voice riddled with annoyance. 

“The father said: Yes, of course I want you to help her. He wants to know what’s going on.” Ben translated the father’s words. Morgana sensed the love and fear they had for their daughter. She knew they wanted her to help their daughter but she felt apprehension as well, mainly coming from the females in the room. She didn’t hesitate to kneel down by the fearful mother and the frail grandmother. Sympathy ridded her face of all rage. 

“I need to know the truth.” She paused, looking at the two women with a knowing. “–I need to know everything.” Both women looked at the visitor after sharing a glance with each other. They knew something, Morgana knew that. She didn’t know what they knew but she knew they had something to do with what’s happened. The dark haired woman snapped around to face the translator with a determined look in her eyes. 

“I need everyone else to leave the room.” She announced suddenly. “–Now.” She added in a harsh tone. Ben jumped at the urgency of her voice and instructed everyone a part from the mother and grandmother to leave the room. There were confused whispers followed in suit of the room emptying. Ben stood in the door way, watching Morgana closely with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You too, Ben. Leave.” She ordered coldly. Ben’s confusion escalated but he complied; he closed the door as he left the room. Morgana knelt down on the floor between the two women who were sitting on the couch. The two dark eyed women watched the foreigner keenly. They knew what she was about to do, she was about to unearth the truth. They knew she had a gift and what she could do with it. 

Morgana inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she opened herself to their energies, letting them enter her just like she entered them, like fog merging together. She felt the darkness lurking outside the room, nails dragging down the wooden door as if it was trying to intimidate Morgana. It taunted her with the truth that was just out of her reach. It hissed hecklings at her about how she’ll never be able to reach the bottom, not after seeing what it’s capable of and what it’s done. 

She ignored the creature outside the room and focused on the images playing like a movie in her mind. She pushed herself into those memories, standing in the corner like a ghostly shadow. She saw an ill child lying on a table, adults gathered around the frail child. The small child was dying. The medicine woman was speaking to the mother of the child; she’s done everything she could to save the young girl. The mother stayed by her dying child until the very end. There was a proper funeral for the small child and then the mother travelled to the next village to speak with the hoodoo priestess. She paid the priestess with all the money she had left and demanded a curse to be placed on the medicine woman’s family. The priestess didn’t accept the money, but she still sent a demon after the family. The demon was sent to pick off the children one by one but it wanted to take a child. Once the child was picked it would possess and bring harm to the family. When the family is taken care of it’ll go back to the woman who wanted it to be summoned and kill her as well. It’s truly one of the highest forms of sacrifice.  
It was like swimming to the bottom of the deepest part of a pool, her head filled with pressure and her body reacted with anxiety; cold sweat dipped from every pore on her goose fleshed skin. Morgan remained calm even as she watched it conquer villages, killing hundreds of thousands of people. A small smirk crossed Morgana’s face when she got beyond the summoning and the intentions, and got to the root of this monster’s being. She saw its creation; born from hellfire and shadows. She saw something; the one thing it didn’t want her to see; she saw its defeat. She learned how to put an end to this thing’s reign. 

Morgana’s eyes snapped open when she heard the deep animalistic shriek from the other side of the door. 

“Gotcha.” She murmured to herself as she shot up to her feet. She knew what to do and how to do it. Morgana scrambled out of the room and into the small bedroom where the young girl was restrained to a bed reacting to the gifted’s newly found knowledge. 

“Ben, David! I need your help.” She called to the two men, both of them shot up to their feet. Ben and Father David sprang into the room, waiting for their next orders. 

“Now! We don’t have much time.” She added loudly as she went to the black suitcase in the corner of the room. She pulled out white calk and some black candles. 

“Ben, I need you to make this tea and then fill a jar full of these herbs and rose water.” She gave him two lists of herbs, one was for the tea and the other was for the jar. Ben wasn’t a holy person so having him make the cleansing products was the best thing for him to do. Ben nodded at her then sprinted to the small kitchen where the family members were gathered. 

“Black candles? White candles are used for exorcisms.” Father David reminded the gifted of something she already knew. Morgana looked back at the inexperienced exorcist.

“Yes, but black candles are best used to burn sage with; it banishes negative spirits.” Morgana gave him some knowledge that he didn’t learn in School. There are many things the Catholic Church don’t know about banishing negative entities. She keeps trying to get the Reign to work with the Church to better educate them about these things. Too many people have died during exorcisms because priests don’t have the proper knowledge about entities and things other than demons. They have basic knowledge about demons but they don’t know everything, there is much more to the spiritual world than normal mortals know about. 

“David, please light those candles and burn the sage; focus on the five points of the pentacle. One black candle at each point.” Morgana gave the priest orders, handing him the five candles and a stick of hand woven sage. The young man quickly got to work; he had fear tingling his nerves. This was his first encounter with something that required a gifted. He had heard about the gifteds but he’s never met one in the flesh before. 

Morgana began drawing protection symbols at the five points of the pentacle that was drawn on the floor before the gifted arrived. She threw the small piece of chalk into the black suitcase and got up to her feet just as Ben re-entered the room with a cup of hot tea and a jar full of murky coloured rose water. 

“Ben, David, you two need to recite this banishing spell. Don’t stop until I tell you to.” Morgana handed the young priest an ancient looking leather bound book and opened it to a page with very old banishing spells written on it. The young holy man’s eyes widened with fear. He never thought in a million years he’d have to do ancient gifted witchcraft. Ben gave the young priest a reassuring nod. 

Morgana took the jar from the young male and went to the bedside of the young girl. She was starting to react to what was happening in the room, the creature knew that it’s time was up and it was going to make the gifted fight for the young girl’s life and soul. But Morgana was ready to fight. 

“Mater benetictone, purificationem eluit negativity conculcabas luce positus. Fiat maiorum mundabo sanguinem flumina. Benedic hoc sacrificium, et eruam de puero hoc animal, diabolica.” Morgana muttered the blessing for the ritual that was about to be performed on the young girl. She tipped the jar, spilling some of the cool water into her cupped palm, letting some steadily stream down onto the child’s head. She had an immediate reaction to the cool blessed water. The two males began reciting the spell in low murmurs. Ice cold fear immediately coursed through every body in the house when the lights went out and only the lights from the candles that were scattered ritually in the small bedroom. 

The gifted poured some more of the herb filled rose water into her other hand, letting it spill onto the young girl’s body; provoking a deep hellish animalistic shriek from the young girl. Both men looked at the convulsing girl, flailing on the bed, fighting against the restraints but they continued with the spell. 

Morgana took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she placed both of her dripping wet hands on either side of the girl’s head, her thumbs caressed the dark eyebrows. Morgana opened herself and was instantly swallowed by the darkness projecting off the young girl. Morgana saw what this creature wanted her to see, it wanted her to see all the bad things that have happened to this child. It wanted to prove to the gifted that this child was damned beyond saving. But she swam deeper into the black, leaving reassuring love in her presence. 

The gifted moved through the thick mud like substance, indicating she was getting closer to what this creature was trying to kill. She swam through all of the bad memories this girl harboured until she saw something in the distance, a small body curled into a ball in the last beam of light inside her. She fought through the thick mud, her body and mind ached and her soul cried from the pain it endured. It was never easy for the gifted to free a child because it means that she had to relive all the pain the child’s endured throughout their lives. 

The gifted reached out as far as she could until her warm fingertips pressed against the ice cold porcelain like skin. The child’s muscles began to shake violently as she tried to back away from the gifted’s touch. 

“Mother, please release this child from this creature of darkness.” Morgana pleaded with the higher power, begging for help to release this girl from a life and eternity of damnation. Her fingers wrapped around the thin leg under it was firmly in her grasp. She begged the Mother for help as the creature screamed with sizzling pain. The gifted fought against the thick mud that engulfed her lower body from the waist down and pulled the small body into a warm embrace. She could hear the two men in the air around them reciting the spell. Morgana felt the small body trembling against her chest, murmuring about how everything was her fault. She stroked the damp black hair as she cradled the child closely. 

“It wasn’t your fault. Nothing was your fault. Forgive yourself. Break the hold. Fight back against it.” Morgana needed the young girl to fight back now that she was in the safe grasp of the gifted. She could feel the girl fight back against her; she didn’t believe the gifted’s words. She could see the creature’s claw like hand reach out from the darkness and grab hold of the girl’s ankle. 

“Forgive yourself! You need to forgive yourself!” Morgana yelled to the young girl. 

“I can’t.” A small voice broke the veil in an unknown language but Morgana understood it. The creature began pulling the small child away from the gifted but she wasn’t letting go without a fight. But she was losing the fight very quickly. It was like the girl was made of mist, she seemed to slip between the gifted’s fingers so easily and fall into the darkness. 

“You have to!”

“It was my fault. I deserved it.” The girl wept. 

“No! It wasn’t! You need to fight back.” The gifted demanded in a frantic tone as the girl slipped further and further into the darkness surrounding them. Tears started to prickle at the outer corners of Morgana’s eyes as her heart started to ache with fear. She tilted her head back and looked up into the thick black darkness engulfing them with nightmarish memories. 

“I’m not giving up on her! With or without your help I’m going to save her.” Morgana told the higher powers stubbornly. She held true to her words, she wasn’t going to let this child go even if it is destiny; destiny can be broken and remade. The woman held a tight grip around the girl’s wrist as she was sucked into the darkness. Her green eyed glowed brightly as something new began to happen. She’s only seen this happen in the memories that have been passed down from thousands of years ago. 

Glowing gold vines began to twist around the connected bodies; it filled the young girl with a warm summer day feeling. She felt something being ripped out of her being, like a leech sucking the blood out of its victim. The young girl could feel the fiery grip of the woman she didn’t know wrapped around her wrist. There was glowing vines wrapped around her body, it brightly glowed in the hellish darkness. 

Ben and David stared wide eyed as a faint glow made ribbons around the pair of them. They didn’t stop reciting the spell even as they watched in utter disbelief and wonder. Father David had never heard of anything like this, even from the elders. Ben’s never witnessed anything like this before but it sparked an interest. 

The two females and two males could hear the creature scream in pain as it slithered away from the girl. The further away the darkness got the brighter the vines became. She felt lighter as tears poured from her eyes. Her lower lip trembled. The young girl closed her eyes tightly and curled into a small ball. 

“I forgive you.” She told herself softly. Morgana suddenly felt a freedom radiating off the child as she pulled the small girl from the darkness and out of the plane of spirituality. Morgana’s eyes flew open as she felt back onto the wooden floor. Both men watched as she fell back with a loud gasp and then another loud gasp of air from the girl on the bed followed by childish coughing. The young priest rushed over to the girl while Ben went to Morgana’s side. 

“What happened?! Is it done?” Father David questioned frantically as he helped the girl sit upright. Morgana sat up on the floor, panting for air as her hands sizzled and smoked. She furrowed her eyebrows tightly and nodded. 

“Yes, now give her the tea.” Morgana told him firmly. Father David nodded and gave the girl the warm tea that’ll purify and banish any traces of negativity. Ben helped the gifted to her feet then helped the young priest untie the girl from the bedposts.

Morgana stood aside as the girl’s mother and father came into the room. She was extremely curious as to what had just happened or how it happened. She knew that her elders and the Reign knew what just happened and they’ll want to speak to her when she goes to report the case to them. 

“Let me see your hands.” Ben said sternly as he took the woman’s wrists and examined the charred skin and peeled open wounds on her hands, they still smoked and sizzled with a salty pain. 

“Jesus.” He cursed under his breath. Morgana pulled her hands away from the pale eyed man and held them by her sides. She muttered something about how he has nothing to do with this. Ben frowned momentarily then turned his attention to the young priest approaching them. 

“What did we just witness?” Father David asked as the three of them regrouped in the corner of the room. Morgana crossed her arms over her abdomen as she curiously stared at the young girl who quietly drank her tea and was smothered with love from her family. 

“I don’t know.” She replied solemnly. 

“What now?” Ben asked curiously. Morgana turned to look at the translator with a sheer emerald gaze. Her mouth held a straight line but it faltered when she saw the young girl on the bed rejoicing in her freedom. 

“We give the girl a protection emulate that she has to wear for the rest of her life and then be buried with. We give her recipes to clean her body of anything that may linger; it’s something she’ll only need to do for a few weeks.” Morgana wanted to make sure the creature has gone back to where it came from, after it has taken the hoodoo priestess with it. The grandmother approached the small group of people and asked a question softly. 

“She wants to know if it’s gone now.” Ben translated softly. Morgana nodded and smiled at the elderly woman reassuringly. 

“Yes, it’s gone now. But there are things you and your granddaughter need to do in order to keep it away.” The gifted told the elderly woman honestly. “–Some terrible things have happened to her at the hands of a family member and there needs to be justice served. And you need to forgive yourself for what happened to that child. You did everything you could to save them. Sometimes destiny can’t be broken.”


	2. Protocol.

_Venice, Italy 1966_

“State your name, date of birth and rank.” The male voice swept from the shadows of the dark courtroom. Morgana could feel the exact number of eyes on her at that moment, there was an odd amount so she learned promptly that Alistair Quike was among the Reign. Morgana stood in the only beam of white light raining steadily down from the only window in the dark oval room. She stood at attention with her head held high and arms behind her back.

“Morgana Driscoll, born nineteenth of August fourteen-ninety-five, I am merely a first rank deliverer.” Morgana did as she was told, speaking to the darkness indirectly. She worked hard to get to the rank she was at now but her little stunt in Peru may have put her back a few ranks. She wasn’t the proper rank to perform a ritual such as that and she wasn’t given clearance to do so. But she also knew that that little girl would’ve died if she followed protocol.

“A first rank deliverer performing a ritual only an Elder or ones from the Reign are allowed to do. Please Ms. Driscoll, walk the us through the events that happened between the days of the twenty-second of July and twenty-fifth of July.” The same voice requested sternly. Morgana caught a glimpse of a memory the voice had. She immediately knew that the voice belonged to Xavier Tip. Only he would remember sunflowers when he thought of any female who resembled his mate.

Morgana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her green eyes scanned the darkness that provided a black veil to hide the faces of the ones whom were judging her report. She licked her dry lips and steeled herself, knowing her actions were right.

“I had learned about the young girl by one of my contacts, Benjamin Fitzpatrick. He asked me to come and evaluate the girl. I told him that I’d come and take a look but I wasn’t competent to do anything about it unless it was something within my authorization.” Morgana began confidently. She knew the beginning was always easy but it’s going to get more complicated very soon.

“When I arrived in Peru I was greeted with a warning, a threat; this creature knew I was coming. I arrived in the small village and immediately knew something very dark was lurking. Ben introduced me to Father David who was a priest in one of the bigger cities before he introduced me to the family. The family had called him to come and bless their child but he quickly learned that it was some kind of creature from the darkness. The situation was very serious; Father David had performed a handful of exorcisms on the girl and none had seemed to have any effect. He sustained an injury not too long after I arrived.”

“Is it true that Father David, a priest of the Catholic Church knew you were a gifted but denied you access to assess the victim in question until he obtained a minor injury?” Xavier asked from behind the black, cutting her off. Morgana blinked at the question then nodded in agreement.

“That is true.”

“What happened after he obtained his injury?” Another question that’ll allow Morgana to proceed with the story.  

“While Father David was being tended to I examined the girl without his permission. It was then that I learned that the creature that was lurking was extremely old. It had memories of The First Nine and the battle between them. Bellethia put a curse on it, it can only come to our plane if it’s summoned here with a very sacrificial ritual done by a very powerful witch, and in this case it was a hoodoo priestess.” Morgana’s statement rattled the Reign a bit, she sensed that. It wasn’t every day they heard of a creature who was there to witness The First Nine. Morgana knew they’d be very displeased with her for not gathering as much information as she could while seeing the creature’s memories. But she did learn something; it was like looking through a peephole into another time and seeing secrets that have been buried for a long time.

“Did you obtain,”

“No.” Morgana cut off Xavier hastily, not wanting him to waste his breath on a simple question. And she didn’t want to let herself slip up with her new found knowledge. She felt anger and disappointment radiating through the room like fire. There were no soft whispers or gasps. It was silent and still in the room. Morgana’s green eyes stared down the darkness but she remained docile while before her Elders and the Reign. Her mentor also was seated amongst the Reign. Alistair Quike taught Morgana everything she knows and he was especially displeased when he heard she was standing trial for over stepping boundaries. While he mentored the younger gifted he told her how important it was for her not to overstep lines that have been put there for very good reasons. She always argued against that statement, how was anyone supposed to learn and become more if they don’t overstep lines once in a while? But seeing how submissive she was while standing there caused him to believe she didn’t know it was a trial.

“And why did you not get the information we require, Miss Driscoll?” Xavier asked Morgana, breaking her out of the small train of thought that distracted her slightly. He was staring down the small female strongly. She bowed her head slightly before raising her chin once again with a deep inhale.

“There was no time. The child was weak so the creature had a vantage in possessing her quicker than anticipated. If I waited any longer the child would not have survived.” Morgana left out the part where she was able to do something she’s never seen before. The Reign knew Morgana did something they didn’t allow gifteds do. She uncovered something that was long but forgotten many centuries ago. She needs to be careful with this though. This information can get people hurt, if not killed. It goes deep, she needs to be cautious of who she lets in her life from now on, she can’t trust many anymore.

“What happened next?” The deep manly voice broke through the blackness in an impatient tone that alarmed the youngest gifted in the room. Morgana’s back straightened more with fear from the knowledge the tone he wore gave her. She sucked on her teeth for a brief second and inhaled deeply.

“I made the quick decision that there was no time for an elder to come to the village to perform the ritual. I have witnessed it on many occasions and was confident enough in myself to know that I would be able to perform the ritual myself, with the help of Father David and Mr. Fitzpatrick. The process lasted a total of ten minutes, the child was saved and the creature was sent back to where it came from.” The dark haired gifted paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. “–The hoodoo priestess who conjured the creature was found dead the next morning. I spent the next couple of days observing the child and teaching the family how to cleanse her.” Morgana added steadily, leaving out the part where something amazing happened. She wasn’t sure what it was or how she managed to invoke it, but she knew that if she told the Reign she’d never see the light of day again. She wasn’t sure how she knew that but she did. She kept the secret buried deep within her soul, hidden away from peering eyes.

“What made you think that there was no time? There were a handful of Elders and the Reign in South America who could’ve been more capable to perform this ritual without the casualty of the priestess.” Xavier probed at the younger gifted.

“I understand that my actions were unauthorized but the child in question’s spiritual health was at the lowest I’ve ever seen. She had undergone unimaginable abuse and humiliation. I was her last hope for peace and justice. If I had waited for an Elder or a member of the Reign to arrive we wouldn’t’ve been able to save this child.” Morgana explained plainly. She was beginning to lose her calm. She felt judgment and sensed the hundreds of possibly punishments. Morgana sensed that this wasn’t a case report, it was a trial. Her mouth drew a straight line as her eyebrows narrowed and her head tilted to the side.

“With all due respect, am I standing on trial? If I am on trial then punish me if you will but I will not bow my head and say what I did was wrong.” Morgana stubbornly spat at her punishers. Alistair couldn’t help but smirk at the good old Morgana he’s known for half a millennium.

“Of course not, Miss Driscoll.” Xavier easily scorned the small woman standing before him. Morgana’s guard went up when she felt mocked by her superiors. Her harsh features softened but her eyebrows still drew inwards towards each other. She stood down a little bit, attempting to earn the trust of the Reign. She could sense her punishment was right around the corner.

“Then what is this? I’ve done many case debriefings before and this is not one of them.” Morgana wanted to remind them that she may be a century or two younger than the members seated before her but she is not new to this. She sensed many scolding glares directed towards her. The Reign has never been a fan of Morgana, she’s always asked too many questions, crossed too many lines, poked and probed at everything around her.

“We’re merely trying to see if you’re a good fit for the new assignment we’d like to give you.” Xavier laughed, trying to hide the true intentions of this punishment.

“Seeing as I’m a candidate, can I know what the assignment is?” Morgana questioned invasively. Morgana wasn’t nearly prepared for what the answer was. It didn’t come to her as a surprise in general but she was taken aback by the fact that she was a candidate for this position.

“For many decades the gifteds have worked with the Catholic Church. But recently Pope Paolo has come to the Reign with a proposal; the Catholic Church wants to able to perform other forms of delivery and learn about our history while in return they provide safety and secrecy for us. They want only the best of our kind to teach them.” Xavier taunted Morgana with the proposal. Morgana was mildly confused as to what would make the Reign think she was a good fit for this position. She doesn’t like their religion; she doesn’t like what it’s become and how much hate comes from it.

“Alistair Quike came to us and offered your name for a position. He thinks very highly of you, Miss Driscoll.” Serena Montini piped up from behind the blackness. Morgana’s guard came down a little bit when she heard that her mentor thought so highly of her. She was under the assumption that she was the biggest pain that has ever graced Alistair Quike’s ass.

Morgana had to steel herself again; she couldn’t let them see everything inside her like she’s a glass house. She needed to hide some parts of her intentions and slight eagerness to get close to the Reign.

“And, what’s the verdict?” Morgana probed knowingly. Morgana wasn’t buying what they were selling her, but they’re willing to keep her close, she can use that to her advantage. She may not be able to delve further into what she did in Peru but she’ll be able to access information that not a lot of people are able to get their hands on. Maybe she got a good enough look through that peephole that she can put the puzzle together. But it’ll take time. She needs to be careful. Her life depended on it.

“Vatican City is waiting for your arrival, Miss Driscoll.”


	3. A Wolf Amongst the Sheep

 

 

_Vatican City, Rome, Italy 1966_

The busy silence echoed the sound of thin black heels tapping against the polished stone floors of St Peters Basilica. The dark haired woman almost glided towards the Alter of Confession, silently admiring the old paintings that captivated the walls. St Peters Basilica held some of Michelangelo's finest work, in her opinion. And the way the golden morning sun shone in through the windows, adding a golden finish to the beauty the walls held.

There were only holy people amongst the silent walls of the Church; the Church hadn't opened to the public yet. Morgana mindlessly opened herself, allowing the tranquil feeling to envelope her. She could sense the stares she was receiving, she was the final gifted to arrive at Vatican City and she was the most controversial gifted to come cooperatively. Many people have heard about this woman. Morgana is very vocal about her beliefs and what she thinks about religions. Why the Reign sent Morgana is an unsolved mystery to almost everyone but Morgana. She knew they wanted to keep her close and this was the only way to do that without a cause for alarm from her or anyone else who was curious to know what they felt pulse through the atmosphere a few days ago.

Morgana's green eyes zealously panned around for the priest she was meeting before she meets her fellow gifteds, whom aren't as thrilled to be working with the stubborn gifted but they didn't have much of a choice in the matter. The dark haired woman stopped at the Alter and knelt down, putting her hands together and bowing her head. Still open to give and take, she silently prayed and let the energy flow through the room like a lazy river to draw attention away from herself. She prayed to _her_ gods and goddesses for the ability to properly teach and learn while she was there. She also confessed her sins and asked for forgiveness for them.

Morgana's prayers stopped dead when she felt two sets of eyes on her; one she felt belonged to the young priest talking with another holy man not too far away from her, he was excited and curious. Morgana could sense his baby blue eyes steadily studying her as his words floated away on the breeze mindlessly. She felt the memories he had of a woman who she reminded him of, a childhood friend with bright red hair and freckles playing in a field of sunflowers on a warm summer day. Morgana saw the stubborn girl and the childish priest, the best of friends. It made her heart swell with joy as a small smile fell across her face.

All the good feeling fell away when the other set of eyes caused a sharp dizzy feeling to reel through Morgana's head, she drew herself closer to the coal like eyes to see the automatic hate burning in them. The tranquil feeling became rotten around the source of those eyes. The golden morning sun became black tacky sludge and oozed out of the walls like a hellish waterfall. Morgana felt as though her back was on fire. Her head span furiously. She wanted to see whose eyes were on her but she couldn't see beyond the blackness that blinded her. She could see herself through those eyes; she could see the back of her kneeling at the Alter. She couldn't get anything off of the being watching her; all she knew was it knew she could feel it standing there watching her. Suddenly two small pieces of information broke through the blackness; this being was a half breed demon and a hunter.

It lurked at the entrance of the hall. Dark eyes burning deep black holes into the smaller's back. It tried feeding the smaller its rage that will most likely cause some sort of panic. But it was caught off guard when the dark haired woman didn't once share an ounce of panic. The hunter stared at the black haired woman kneeling at the Alter with her head bowed down. The hunter sensed the gifted only a few moments ago as it was passing by the Basilica, it didn't take long for the hunter to zero in on the female. It made its presence known to the gifted, force feeding the energy of pure hatred to her.

Morgana did her best to keep herself calm, she didn't want to show any fear towards the hunter that was staring her down. She could see a shape within the blackness, a large broad body with long limbs but that was all she could see. The fear inducing rage the hunter was forcing onto her was rebounded with the calm she radiated. A violent dizziness span through her head, hazing her thoughts and making it harder for her to focus.

"Morgana Driscoll praying? I cannot believe my eyes." The young priest laughed playfully as he put his hand on the woman's shoulder. The voice and touch sprang her out of the intense stare down she was having with the hunter. Morgana spun around with a loud gasp; her green eyes widely sprinted around the almost empty Church to locate the hunter who was spying on her. But there was no one there. The space where the hunter was watching her was empty. Her green gaze swiftly moved from the empty space to the young priest standing in front of her with a startled look on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." The young man apologized, holding a hand out for the woman on the floor. Morgana took his offer, taking the priest's hand and pulling herself up to her feet. She shook her head at him, brushing her dark hair behind her ear.

"It's alright. I suppose I was praying a little too hard." Morgana laughed femininely, trying to hide the fear factor that lurked among the holy like a wolf preying upon a herd of sheep. She brushed off the incident, not wanting to alarm anyone until she knows for sure if there is real danger. If the hunter felt that confident in their barrier to get so close to a gifted in a populated area in broad daylight then the hunter is either stupid or cocky.

She knew she had the tactical skills to defend herself in case there is a sudden threat.

The two of them sobered from their fright; the young priest smiled at her and held out his hand for a proper greeting.

"Morgana Driscoll, I am Father Taylor. It is my family's legacy to protect you." The blue eyed bushy tailed priest introduced himself with a chipper and charming aura about him. Morgana took his hand firmly in her and shook it in a businesslike manner. Morgana smirked at the young man and tilted her head to the side.

"Family? I thought priests weren't allowed to have families let alone have sex." She commented truthfully causing a bright blush to redden the young man's face. He chuckled and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I've been given special permission by my superiors to have sexual intercourse for reproductive purposes only." The young priest replied honestly and dropped his arm by his side. Morgana airily laughed at his response, shaking her head.

"All work and no play, hey?" She joked knowing that this special permission came right from the top and it must've been a part of the deal the Church made with the Reign and the Elders. Father Taylor pursed his lips and bowed his head slightly in embarrassment. He made a vow to God that he was going to remain pure in body, mind and spirit for the length of his life so he'd go to Heaven. But now the gifteds require protection and he's been chosen to do so with his life and his family's lives and he believes this is God's word and the path He has for the young man.

"I am eager to learn how your kind has played a part in religions across the world." Father Taylor whispered through an eager grin that tugged at one corner of his mouth. Morgana has become desensitised to how people address gifteds as though they're not capable of feeling oppression. Your kind, that's how gifteds are identified against regular human beings. Gifteds are normal people, they have all the organs and parts a person needs; they need to eat and sleep and they need affection. Gifteds age slower than normal people; they're not entirely sure how they age, seeing as every gifted ages differently. Morgana is almost five hundred but she looks no older than her mid to late twenties or early thirties. While other gifteds are only a century old and they look just that.

Morgana ignored the young priest's ignorance and noted that he'd learn better soon enough. She smirked at the eager student like nature the young priest exuded.

"I'm glad because there's a lot to learn. Now, shall we get some coffee? I saw a cafe just outside." Morgana's smirk slipped into a cheeky smile, strutting off back towards the entrance of the Basilica. The young blue eyed priest pursed his lips and rutted his blond eyebrows in curious confusion. An uneasy feeling nestled in his chest as the information he was given days prior sank into his racing mind. He couldn't comprehend the information, it didn't seem right to him. He understands the gifted isn't traditional by any means necessary but she doesn't appear to be the monster the Reign has pained her out to be. But then again Lucifer was once an angel until he rebelled.

"Father, you must keep your eye on this woman at all times. She is in all intense and purposes, a wolf amongst the sheep." The directions rang like Church bells in the young priest's head. He was warned about this particular gifted. Morgana Driscoll was potentially dangerous to other gifteds and the Church needs to keep a very keen eye on her until the Reign knows what to do with her. He prayed they figured it out sooner rather than later.

Father Taylor exhaled heavily before trailing behind Morgana out of the Basilica. The warm sunshine touched his icy cold cheeks, warming them slowly. His arctic blue eyes watched the dark haired female prance down the road towards a small corner cafe. He made a physical promise to the Reign that he and his family's legacy would protect Morgana for as long as it takes for the Reign to come up with something to do with her. Father Taylor mindlessly touched his forearm lightly through the robes and frowned. The physical promise.

Even with her back turned towards the priest and with a good amount of distance between them, Morgana felt the physical promise sizzling away on her forearm with an intense tingling sensation. The physical promise was a magical brand that will be stamped onto every generation that comes after Father Taylor. It made her frown. She never wanted anyone to make that kind of promise.

Every hair on Morgana's body stood on end when she stepped into the small cafe. Her stomach churned and lurched. Goosebumps rose up on her skin. A feeling of sorrow and hopelessness rattled through the cracks of the spiritual door Morgana slammed shut when Father Taylor approached her and made its way into her heart. Her green gaze panned around the almost empty cafe in search for whom or what caused her this feeling. The gifted couldn't find the source but the feeling remained.

Father Taylor stood closely to the smaller female, his eyebrows rutted together as he examined her spaced out expression. The young priest frowned.

"Miss Driscoll?" His voice broke through the heaviness that consumed the gifted and snapped her out of it. Although she still appeared a little out of it. "–How 'bout you go find us a table and I'll order our coffees." He compassionately suggested. He became relieved when he saw her nod slightly then made her way outside to an empty table in the warm sunshine. Morgana felt empty after that invasion, she felt hollowed out and drained of all her energy. She could feel the priest's eyes on her once in a while, they were filled with concern. She sat in the sun and tried to bounce back from the incursion. The gifted's green eyes wandered around the streets in search for any kind of positive energy but they kept finding a large body seated at the table across from her, nose buried deep in a newspaper. She studied the long muscular limbs and long chestnut brown hair. He was a body with no face. He wore a black leather jacket and jeans with a pair of hiking boots. Morgana was almost intoxicated by the nothingness that fell from him like fog rolling off a lake on a dreary morning.

"How was your flight, Miss Driscoll?" Father Taylor asked from over the small round metal table outside the cafe. His voice snapped her out of the heavy daze that enveloped her. She found that Father Taylor had longer returned from getting their coffees and had already made himself comfortable in the seat in front of her. She shook away the heavy feeling that still threatened her. Something wasn't right here. But Morgana wasn't going to pull any emergency brakes until she knows for sure.

"It was fine, Father." Morgana sipped at the brim of the white cup, taking in the hot black coffee that left a bitter but sweet taste on her tongue. The young priest admired the gifted from across the table, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy learning something new.

"You are a well known gifted, Miss Driscoll." Father Taylor admitted an already known fact. She set the delicate cup down on the table and gave the young priest a displeased look.

"Please, Father, if we're going to be spending the rest of your life together, call me Morgana." She told him sternly, she didn't like it when people called her Miss Driscoll. Father Taylor took a mental note with a nod.

"Personally, I don't see why. You just seem like a stubborn Irish woman to me. There's nothing too special about that." Father Taylor commented with a cheeky tone that made Morgana blush and smile at him. Very few people know Morgana is from Ireland. Her accent has faded after many years of living in Italy or the United States.

"How did you know I was Irish?" She smiled brightly. Father Taylor shrugged casually.

"Driscoll is a variation of O'Driscoll which is an old Irish surname." Father Taylor wasn't going to tell her that he knows her background; the Reign has given the Church all the information about this gifted so they can protect themselves. The Church needed to know everything to be known about Morgana Driscoll.

Morgana nodded at him, picking the cup up to take another sip of the cooling coffee. She was impressed by the priest but she caught a slight glimmer of deception cross his emotional face. She knew the Reign no longer trusted her, she also knew that she was put with the Church in order to keep her close. But now she knew that Father Taylor was assigned to keep an eye on her. Her own kind has been betraying her. What did she unintentionally uncover? Whatever it is they're keeping her close but not too close, it's perfect for her to find out what she experienced in Peru. They're keeping her close enough for her to sneak around without any cause for alarm. Maybe it's time she becomes a wolf amongst the sheep.


End file.
